Fantasmic! (updated Walt Disney World version)/Transcript
(Colorful lights sparkle and gleam and move around. Some of them collide to magically bring Mickey on the stage.) Mickey: Haha! Hi everybody! Singers: Imagination... (Mickey looks around as show lights spin around and rise on the sides of the stage.) Singers: Dream a fantastic dream! Use your imagination. (Mickey starts toying with the fountains which causes him to start laughing. At one point, he makes a hidden Mickey in the middle. After this, he moves upstairs and shoots pyrotechnics from his index fingers and then transitions into his famous Sorcerer's Apprentice scene where he conducts the stars and brings out several brooms carrying buckets and splashing all over the place. Stars fall down as Alice floats downward. The stars then morph into beautiful flowers.) Alice: This is getting curiouser...and curiouser. Why, this is a wonderland. Female Singer: 'In the golden afternoon. (''The flower scene transitions to a wild animal scene as mist screens depict Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde running by and Mickey following them just heading to the jungle islands. There, updated versions of the neon animals resembling the ones from "The Lion King" musical move around as Simba and Nala romp along the fields. Rafiki and the neon-colored monkeys that are also seen in the Tokyo and new California version appear on three separate barges dancing, and Baloo and Louie fly on their seaduck pulling Kit Cloudkicker air surfing, to a medley consisting of "I Just' Can't Wait to Be King" and the "TaleSpin Theme". The next projection shown on the mountain depicts Mickey, and the 2019 versions of Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba walking to "Hakuna Matata". Then mist screens show more animals moving, swimming and flying about to "Circle of Life".) 'Singer: '''It's the circle of life And it moves us all With despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the circle, The circle of life. (''A projection of Rafiki appears after this but when he intends to raise a new lion cub, Stitch takes his place and starts playing his electric guitar while toying with the fireworks and fountains to "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride".) (The place gets dark. Only Mickey's eyes are shown looking around.) '''Mickey: Hey, what's goin' on? (It transitions to the "Frozen" segment and Anna appears onstage along with the citizens of Arendelle.) Anna: It's coronation day. (sings) Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face. But then we laugh and talk all evening... Which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far. For the first time in forever. There'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever. I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in forever... At least I've got a chance. (Kristoff climbs up and swings down the mountain, passed Olaf.) (Elsa appears on the mountain. Then mist screens depict Elsa singing "Let it Go") Elsa: (sings) Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know... (She took off her glove.) Well, now they know! (She creates a staircase made of ice.) Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! (She prepares to build an ice castle, starting with an icy floor) I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on... (A projection onstage depicts ELSA creating an ice castle.) Elsa: '(sings) My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! (appears on the mist screens again, took her crown off and threw it out) I'm never going back, the past is in the past! (changes her hairstyle from bun to braid) Let it go! Let it go! (changes her coronation dress to an icy snow queen dress) And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway... (''The finale music from "Frozen" plays out as Olaf appears.) '''Olaf: Warm hugs for everyone. (Olaf runs and accidentally hugs the magic lamp which the 2019 version of the Genie portrayed by Will Smith comes out from.) Genie: 'O great one who summons me, terrible one who commands me, I stand by my oath: Loyalty to wishes three! (''to Mickey Mouse) (Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Launchpad McQuack arrive.) '''Huey: Woah, look! Scrooge: It's the Genie! Launchpad: Quite a big hunk, heh? Genie: 'I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! (''sings) Can your friends do this? (Shapeshifts to Donald) '''Dewey: You're like Unca Donald. Genie: 'Can your friends do that? (''Shapeshifts to Goofy) '''Mickey: Look at that! Genie:'' (sings) Do your friends pull this out their little hat? (''A projection onstage depicts the WHITE RABBIT appearing out of the sorcerer hat as Huey, Dewey, and Louie and Launchpad chuckle) Louie: Now that's magic. Genie: Can your friends go poof? (JASMINE belly dancing with all the belly dancers.) Scrooge: 'Heh. Now that's something ya don't see everyday. '''Genie: '''Well, looky here. (''shows Peter Pan, Wendy, Michael, and John flying by) Can your friends go abracadabra, let it rip, or make a sucker disappear? (Genie then brings out the elements from the 2019 version of the film) You're on the job, you big nabob, you ain't never had a friend like me. (The Genie disappears. The mist screens show Launchpad picking up Mickey, Scrooge, and the nephews on his plane.) '''Launchpad: Quick! hop on! (The plane takes off and flies through the starry sky.) (The 2019 versions of Aladdin and Jasmine ride on Carpet which rises on the stage to perform "A Whole New World". In the middle of this segment, Mickey and the DuckTales gang riding their plane can be seen flying by and watching them over.) (After the "Aladdin" segment ended, the barges, carrying BELLE and THE BEAST, ARIEL and PRINCE ERIC, TIANA AND NAVEEN, RAPUNZEL and FLYNN RIDER/EUGENE FITZHERBERT, light up as the music changes to "Princess Medley". The first medley was "Beauty and the Beast" as BELLE AND THE BEAST dance on the first barge.) FEMALE SINGER: '''Tale as old as time, True as it can be. Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, Unexpectedly. '''MALE SINGER: Certain as the sun, Rising in the east. MALE AND FEMALE SINGERS: Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. (The second medley "Part of your World" plays as ARIEL and PRINCE ERIC dance on the second barge.) FEMALE SINGER: What would I give If I could live Out of these waters? MALE SINGER: In your imagination! FEMALE SINGER: What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? MALE SINGER: Dream a fantastic dream! FEMALE SINGER: Betcha on land, They understand. Bet they don’t reprimand their daughters. MALE AND FEMALE SINGERS: Bright young women, Sick of swimmin’… FEMALE SINGER: Ready to stand! MALE SINGER: Ready to stand! (The third part of the medley “Down in New Orleans“ plays as Tiana and Naveen dance on the third barge.) MALE AND FEMALE SINGERS: Grab somebody. Come on down. Bring a paint brush. We're painting the town. There's some sweetness goin around. Dreams do come true in new Orleans. (The fourth and final part of the medley "I See the Light" plays as RAPUNZEL and FLYNN RIDER/EUGENE FITZHERBERT dance on the third barge.) MALE AND FEMALE SINGERS: And at last I see the light. MALE SINGER: And it's like the fog has lifted. MALE AND FEMALE SINGERS: And at last I see the light. FEMALE SINGER: And it's like the sky is new. MALE AND FEMALE SINGERS: And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything is different. Now that I see you. Now that I see you... FEMALE SINGER: Tale as old as time… MALE SINGER: Song as old as rhyme… (After the princess segment is over, Mickey Mouse appears onstage and the mist screens depict the Magic Mirror appearing.) Magic Mirror: Great fame may be yours, young sorcerer. But hold: Another realm I see, where powers untold, far greater than yours, may awaken. But beware! Only the bravest may uncover the mystery. Dost thou have the courage? Mickey: Well, uh, I don't know about this... Magic Mirror: Dare you look deeper? Mickey: Well... Sure! Magic Mirror: Then... Mickey: Uh-oh! Magic Mirror: (traps Mickey inside) BEHOLD! Witch: Now I'll turn that little mouse's dream into a nightmare Fantasmic! Imagine this (laughs) Magic mirror on the wall, all the forces of evil I call! (laughs) (The MAGIC MIRROR appears on the mist projection screens again.) Magic Mirror: You have the power... (The face of the MAGIC MIRROR morphs into the WITCH.) Witch: To control his mind! (cackles) (The WITCH's face changes into URSULA.) Ursula: Oh yes! It’s so exciting! I’m happy! (URSULA changes into CRUELLA DE VIL) Cruella: Tonight! Let’s do the job and take his spirit tonight! (CRUELLA changes into SCAR) Scar: '''Yes... Perfect. (SCAR changes into CAPTAIN HOOK) '''Captain Hook: '''Perfect indeed. He’ll be walking the plank. (CAPTAIN HOOK changes into THE BIG BAD WOLF) '''Big Bad Wolf: We should blow him away. Heh heh! (THE BIG BAD WOLF changes into MOTHER GOTHEL) Mother Gothel: '''Because there's no turning back. (MOTHER GOTHEL changes into HADES) '''Hades: '''It's going to get ugly. (HADES changes into JAFAR) '''Jafar: Time to say goodbye to Mickey!!! Enter the Cave of Wonders!!! Dr. Facilier: Are you ready? Chorus: Are you ready? Mickey: '''Ready? Gosh, what is all this? '''Queen of Hearts: Off with his head! Maleficent: Now you will deal with me! Pete: And all the powers of our imaginations! Mickey: Oh no! Witch: '(cackles) Imagination! (cackles) (''Mickey in his Sorcerer form shows up and prepares to defeat the dragon and Pete.) '''Mickey: You may think you're so powerful. Haha. Well, uh, this is my dream. (Mickey utilizes his sorcerer powers and huge imagination to defeat the dragon and Pete immediately. They scream in pain as the other villains get destroyed in reverse order. A CGI of Tinker Bell flies by to restore the place. Rainbow-colored fountains start flowing and the spinning fireworks come from the boat gliding past the audience. The boat then reveals to be a huge one resembling Little Toot and Mickey in his Steamboat Willie variant starts piloting it on the helm. Various characters show up usually waving ribbon flags.) Singers: 'See it in your mind and you will find In your imagination Mystries and magic, visions fantastic Leading to strange and wondrous dreams Dreams of make believe Why could they all come true. Imagination...follow your dream Imagination, imagination... (''Sorcerer Mickey appears on top of the mountain conducting the fireworks and once he finishes, he says...) '''Mickey: Haha! See ya real soon! (After a few notes of the "Sorcerer's Apprentice Theme", Mickey disappears in a zap as the final fanfare plays out.) Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney shows Category:Disney Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Fantasmic! versions